Love Me For Who I Am
by shades.of.glay
Summary: Blaine's relationship with his father has always been strained. But when a line is crossed and Blaine's world starts to fall apart, can Kurt help him pick up the pieces? WARNINGS: physical/verbal/emotional abuse, neglect, homophobia.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

Blaine Anderson sat in his car, hands gripping the steering wheel, eyes focused on the Hummel-Hudson household. He didn't know how long he had been staring at the front door; how long he had been yearning to go inside.

Blaine loved this house. He spent so much time at Kurt's that Blaine (rather guiltily) like to think it was his home too. He was invited to practically all of the family dinners and movies and had long ago lost track of the hours spent just hanging out at the house. The more time he spent inside, the less he wanted to leave. He knew he shouldn't overstay his welcome but both Burt and Carole always welcomed and accepted his presence at the house as if he belonged there. It was as if he were part of the family. Such an idea both thrilled and terrified him; to feel such an overwhelming sense of belonging and acceptance was a foreign concept to Blaine. He had difficulty believing it as his own family never showed him the same affection. And with what had transpired today, Blaine had his doubts that his family even wanted him around anymore.

Blaine remained motionless, wondering how he had gotten to this point; how he had missed all the signs. They had been there, of course – maybe he just didn't want to see them. He finally undid his seatbelt and tore his gaze away from Kurt's house. He wanted to see Kurt so desperately, but that would mean explaining everything. He knew Kurt would be his supportive self but Blaine didn't want to burden him with his problems; especially this one. The longer he sat in the car however, the more desperate his desire to see Kurt became. Though every fibre of his being was screaming at him to leave the car, craving Kurt's presence, Blaine couldn't seem to gather the strength to actually do it.

Sighing loudly to prevent tears from falling, Blaine replayed the events of the afternoon in his head for the hundredth time. He really should have seen this coming.


	2. Chapter 1

"Finn, pass me the cantaloupe," Kurt murmured, adding the final touch to his signature fruit salad dressing. Even though he knew the correct ingredients by heart, he still double checked the recipe in front of him. Smiling to himself, Kurt gently placed the single paper, protected by plastic, back into the cookbook. He had found an old recipe of his Mother's several years ago (forgotten, tucked away in a drawer) and Kurt liked to use it as often as possible. He didn't often have the occasion to use it so he was glad such an opportunity presented itself this weekend.

Finn was helping him fix an early dinner and had proved to be surprisingly helpful in the kitchen. He had yet to break anything and the cantaloupe looked decidedly un-mangled. Kurt was impressed.  
>The clock chimed four and Kurt nodded to himself, mixing the salad and dressing together. Everything was on schedule. Blaine would be arriving any minute now.<p>

It had been five excruciatingly long days since they had last seen each other. And while several days apart had become the norm when Kurt transferred back to McKinley, the summer had quickly redefined their definition of _apart_. Despite Blaine's hectic schedule at Six Flags and Kurt working at the garage and on his musical, they somehow managed to spend at least some time together every day. It wasn't easy but they always made time for one another; even if it was only possible via Skype.

The last five days, however, had Blaine and Kurt barely seeing one another at all. Between the gruelling heat, Blaine's double-shifts and Kurt having to help deal with the sudden influx of priority repairs at the garage, both boys had been too exhausted to even Skype the past few nights. They had to settle for apologetic text messages which were a poor substitute to seeing one another in person.

With only three weeks of summer left, Kurt and Blaine were determined to spend as much time together as their work schedules would allow. Tonight's dinner would be the start to a fantastic weekend as - for the first time all summer - they both had an entire weekend free from work.

Furthermore, Burt and Carole wouldn't be back for hours as they were spending the afternoon with friends and then going out for dinner and a movie. Though Burt tended to be rather concerned over leaving Kurt alone in the house with his boyfriend for any length of time, the fact that Finn would be at the house lessened Burt's anxiety. Kurt couldn't suppress a small smile, knowing that he and Finn had come to an agreement to give one another some space with their significant others. After dinner, Finn would be disappearing to Rachel's for a few hours (a favour Kurt would return for Finn next week). Kurt had _really_ missed Blaine.

The sound of Finn dropping dishes noisily into the sink jarred Kurt from his thoughts. He tried not to wince, hoping that none of the plates had been chipped. Kurt shook his head distractedly and, along with Finn, started retrieving the previously made sandwiches and cold salads from the fridge. They worked in silence for time, setting the table; Kurt adjusting and turning bowls and platters occasionally as Finn looked on in amusement.

"This looks great Kurt," Finn spoke approvingly of the food spread out on the table.

"Yes, it does…" Kurt trailed off, noting the time on the clock. It was almost twenty past four and Blaine hadn't arrived yet. Kurt pulled out his cell, checking to see if he missed a message. It wasn't like Blaine to be late. And the rare times he was, he always texted to let Kurt know he would be there as soon as possible.  
>Kurt frowned at his phone, tapping out a quick text to Blaine and inquiring if he was on his way. He should surely be in Lima by now.<p>

Finn stretched and grunted, walking to the front of the house. "It's weird he's not here yet," Finn called out, echoing Kurt's thoughts. Finn figured he knew Blaine well enough by now to know that he was on time for everything and he never kept Kurt waiting. It just wasn't Blaine's style. "He hasn't texted you or anything?"

Kurt shook his head before realizing Finn couldn't see him. "No."  
>Finn frowned, peaking out the front window. "Dude, isn't that his car?"<br>Kurt hurried to the front of the house, ducking under Finn's arm to look outside.  
>Blaine's car was parked on the opposite side of the street. Kurt could see Blaine's silhouette, hunched over the steering wheel.<br>Something was wrong.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N**:  
>I want to thank everyone who's been reading this fic! It means so much to me. You are all awesome! ^_^<p>

Just so you all know, I do have this baby all plotted out, though I'm sure it'll become AU once S3 starts! I'm not sure how many chapters it will be yet…as soon as I figure it out I'll let you know.  
>I'll also get the next update to you as soon as I can.<p>

Also, don't own, don't sue.

This is where we find out what happened to Blaine.  
>Warnings: abuse (physicalverbal/emotional), neglect, homophobia

If you have any triggers for the above, you may want to skip this chapter...

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER 2<span>

_4 hours earlier..._

It was another quiet Saturday afternoon in the Anderson household. Blaine's father was off on some business trip (as he always was), his mother was out with her friends organizing some event or party (a weekly occurrence), and Blaine had the house to himself. After all these years, Blaine was quite used to spending the majority of his time at home alone. Though the silence could often be deafening (especially during the long summer days), Blaine always tried to keep himself as busy as possible.

Last summer had been the quietest in recent memory. With nearly everyone he knew travelling abroad and his summer job only lasting a few weeks, Blaine had spent most of the hot days cooped up in an empty house, sprawled on his bed listening to music.

This summer however was the exact opposite. His schedule at Six Flags kept him extraordinarily busy as he was performing nearly every day. The long hours were well worth the exhaustion though. Not only did it get him out of the house for most of the day, but it earned him money that would go toward the move to New York next year.

And that was the biggest difference between this summer and the last one; he had Kurt now: his _boyfriend_. Blaine smiled to himself at the thought of Kurt, a warm, comfortable feeling settling in his chest and radiating outward. He could see so clearly their life together in New York next year. Blaine knew how young they were but everything about being with Kurt just felt so right. Blaine couldn't see a future without him.

It has been nearly a week since he had seen Kurt and Blaine was starting to feel anxious being apart from him so long. These last five days were the longest they had gone without talking or seeing each other all summer. Even knowing that their insane schedules were for a reason, it was difficult. Blaine was overwhelmed with the need to just reach out and _touch_ his boyfriend. Nearly a week apart was five days too long.

But in a few hours he would be able to see Kurt again and Blaine could barely contain his excitement. For the first time all summer, Blaine had a weekend off and Kurt had made sure he wasn't needed at the garage. They had the entire weekend to spend together!

He was expected at Kurt's for dinner by four so Blaine still had a few hours left before he had to make the drive to Lima.  
>It was nearly noon and Blaine had spent the entire morning attempting to narrow down his academic options but it was proving more difficult that Blaine had anticipated.<p>

He and Kurt had made a very extensive list of all the programs (and all the schools) that even remotely appealed to him in New York. However, now that all these options were scattered across Blaine's bed in a plethora of pamphlets, brochures, and booklets, he was finding the task of choosing even more daunting. Blaine envied Kurt's confidence in knowing that Fashion & Design were his passion. Blaine was no where near as confident.

Knowing he needed a quick caffeine boost if he wanted to continue, Blaine made his way downstairs. After filling up an over-sized mug with what some would call an unhealthy amount of coffee (and with what Blaine thought wasn't nearly enough), Blaine returned to his room, smiling to himself. The pleasant aroma of his favourite coffee blend never failed to bring a smile to his face. The fact that in a few short hours he would be seeing Kurt only increased his happiness. Today would be a good day.

Rounding the corner into his room, Blaine stopped abruptly, barely managing not to spill his coffee. Craig Anderson was standing in the middle of Blaine's room, facing away from the door. Blaine furrowed his brow in confusion; he didn't think his father was due home for another week.

Mr. Anderson spent nearly all his time out of the house. He was either at the office or travelling and Blaine rarely saw him. In fact, this was the first time he'd seen his father in almost three weeks. And for this Blaine was very grateful as his father being home tended to signal the arrival of very repetitive arguments or, more usually, being completely ignored. Blaine still wasn't sure which one he preferred.

Repressing a sigh, Blaine entered his room and set his mug on the corner of his desk. He did not want to fight with his father today. Blaine was excited about school and seeing Kurt again after a long week apart. Still, Blaine wanted to give his father the benefit of the doubt; maybe today would be the day his dad just wanted to talk.

Startled at the sound of the mug settling on the desk, Mr. Anderson turned around, his face unreadable.  
>Blaine tensed at the expression, wondering why his father was in his room now when he hadn't set foot in it for years. Struggling to keep his tone as nonthreatening as he could manage, Blaine finally spoke. "Dad? I thought you were out of town?"<p>

"Only here for a few hours," His father replied dismissively, sighing heavily. "What are these?" Mr. Anderson asked icily, indicating the assortment of Academic Calendars from New York Universities and Colleges.

"What do you mean?" Blaine replied tentatively, confused at the rather obvious question.

His father grabbed some of the nearest booklets and looked at the pages they were open too. "Music Education, Blaine? The Performing Arts? Really?"

"I'm just looking into them. Nothing's decided yet…" Blaine trailed off, desperately trying to avoid the direction he knew this conversation was going.

"There is nothing to decide here Blaine. We've discussed this."

Blaine repressed another sigh of frustration, his eyes flicking behind him to look at his bookcase for a moment. And so it begins. He really didn't want to discuss this right now. He just knew he father would drain all the excitement he felt about college out of him. His father never listened, never asked Blaine what he wanted to do. Blaine was just supposed to become a carbon-copy of his father and live the same life; a life Blaine didn't want. And if his father knew him at all, he would already know that.

Sill, he had to try and get his point across as gently as possible. "Business or Law just isn't for me Dad. But these are amazing schools with fantastic programs." Blaine paused before adding, for good measure, "And like I said, I'm not sure what I want to major in yet."  
>Blaine pointedly didn't add that fact that he was also considering a career in teaching. His father had always though teaching was one of the lowest professions someone could have. Blaine thought it was one of the best.<p>

He stood anxiously as his father considered him for a moment, glaring down at him. Sometimes Blaine forgot how intimidating his father could be. His father's impressive height combined with the way he stared down at Blaine with those cold, detached eyes always made Blaine feel like he was being judged. He knew he always was.

"You never expressed any interest in going to New York before."

Blaine thought that was a rather unusual thing for his father to say as they had never had this conversation before. Any talk of Blaine's future consisted of his father _telling_ him where he was expected to go and what he should study. And then they fought and the topic was abandoned for a few months before it was brought up again. "You never asked me where I wanted to go before," Blaine spoke quietly before he could stop himself.

Hi father sneered at that. "It's because of him, isn't it? That_ boy_."  
>Blaine clenched his teeth, hearing the venom in his father's words. Not this again. "His name is Kurt, Dad. You know his name."<br>"Don't tell me what I know or don't know!"

"I know you know who he is!" Blaine shouted back, angry and hurt with his father's continuing refusal to acknowledge Kurt. This was an old refrain but one that was getting infuriatingly more common. "He's my boyfriend, Dad!"

Blaine realized his mistake too late.

A fist connected with the left corner of Blaine's jaw and he stumbled backwards, hands grasping for something to hold on to. He needn't have bothered. His father was in front of him in flash and grabbed his arms, pulling him upright. Blaine instinctively recoiled at the fingers pressing painfully into his biceps and tried to back away but his father only tightened his grip

"Do not speak to me like that!" His father growled. "You will stop this ridiculous relationship with this boy immediately and you will get your head out of the clouds."

Blaine struggled against the vice-like grip his father held him in. They had argued before - about school, about Kurt - but never like this. "It's not ridiculous," Blaine yelled back defiantly, wincing as his father's grip increased. "I love Kurt and he loves me."

Mr Anderson started moving and shoved Blaine against his bookcase, not relinquishing the grip on his son's arms.

Blaine cried out in pain as his lower back and head were slammed into the bookshelves. He heard books falling to the ground. Blaine looked up at his father and saw the rage in his eyes. Blaine had never been more terrified.

"Ever since you met that boy you've been more defiant." Blaine was slammed into the bookcase again, his father's nostril's flaring. "And now…what? You plan on following him across the country?" Mr Anderson shook Blaine for emphasis. "Who do you think pays for your tuition at Dalton Blaine? We tolerated your interest in this glee club of yours because of your high grades but enough with the dreaming. These art's programs look good on a transcript but that's where their usefulness ends. You will not make a career out of this and you will not follow some _boy_ across the country."

"We're in love Dad" Blaine whispered. His father tried to control every aspect of his life and Blaine did his best to work around and even tolerate it. He had no choice. But he drew the line at Kurt. Kurt was the best thing that ever happened to Blaine and he would never give him up.  
>Though scared of what his father might do, Blaine refused to back down. "We're in love and we're going to school in New York together."<p>

Blaine saw stars as his body was slammed into the bookshelves again, the grip on his arms impossibly tight. His head was spinning.  
>"You will not parade around town with this boy any longer. I won't allow it. It's time to grow up, act like a man, and get the education you deserve. It's over."<br>His father threw him against the bookcase one last time before storming from the room, slamming Blaine's door closed behind him.

Blaine was frozen on the spot, his whole body leaning against his now completely dishevelled bookcase for support. He could hear his father's voice echoing down the hall, shouting about getting him into proper schools and fuming about the embarrassment he always caused him.

Blaine slowly slid down the length of the bookcase, oblivious to the pain in his body. He collapsed on the floor in shock.

The coffee remained on the desk, forgotten.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. Reviews are love! 3<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

A/N

I'm so excited that Glee is back!  
>Between fangirling, RL, and this last weekend [which was insane for KlaineChris Colfer fans like myself!], I haven't had the chance to finish this chapter until now.  
>Apologies for the late update – I hope it was worth the wait!<p>

Thank you to all of you who have been reading this fic. **huggles**

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

Kurt frowned, swallowing the lump in his throat. It wasn't like Blaine not to answer his phone and it certainly wasn't like him to lurk outside.

Looking up at Finn, Kurt saw the confusion mirrored on his brother's face.

"Why is he just sitting there?" Finn asked, curious as to why Blaine would be outside when there was so much delicious food inside.

Repressing his rising panic, Kurt was moving to put on shoes before he even had the chance to process his actions. He was halfway out the door before he called to Finn. "I'll be back."

Kurt quickly crossed the street, stopping in front of the passenger side window. He bent down to peer inside but Blaine didn't notice him. He was hunched over the steering wheel, staring straight head.

Kurt frowned again, tapping on the window to get Blaine's attention. Blaine visibly jumped at the sudden noise and Kurt smiled at him in apology. The stared at one another for several seconds until Kurt motioned for Blaine to open the door.  
>Blaine hesitated for a moment, taking a noticeably large breath before acquiescing and letting Kurt inside.<p>

Kurt quirked his head to the side in confusion, but quickly climbed in. The sound of the door closing seemed unnaturally loud in the silence that surrounded them.  
>Kurt saw Blaine's phone, abandoned on the dash, the screen flashing for notifications of missed messages.<br>Kurt's concern only grew when he finally looked properly at his boyfriend. His clothes were rumpled and hair dishevelled. Blaine's whole body was tense and his hands were clutching the steering wheel so tightly, the knuckles were white. He wouldn't look at Kurt.  
>Something was seriously wrong.<p>

"Blaine…" Kurt started. He had never seen Blaine like this before. It was starting to scare him.

Blaine opened his mouth to speak but promptly shut it, still refusing to meet Kurt's worried gaze.

Wanting to comfort Blaine, Kurt tentatively reached out and placed his hand on Blaine's thigh in support. Blaine jumped at the contact, and Kurt immediately withdrew the hand as if it were burnt.

Looking over at his boyfriend, it was the concerned and slightly hurt look on Kurt's face that finally broke Blaine's silence.  
>"I'm sorry Kurt. I'm so sorry…" Blaine collapsed his head onto the wheel, trying desperately not to give in to the overwhelming urge to cry.<p>

"Blaine what's wrong? What happened?" Kurt inched closer to his boyfriend, careful to still give him his space.

Blaine spoke so softly it was a whisper "I don't know what to do anymore." He paused for a moment, lifting his head. He was just so god damn tired of it all. "I don't think I _can_ do it anymore."

"Blaine…" Kurt was terrified, the fear evident in his voice. All he wanted to do was hold Blaine but was afraid it would only make matters worse.

"I just…" Blaine trailed off again, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Whatever it is you can tell me," Kurt offered softly. "You can tell me anything..."

Blaine opened his eyes to look at Kurt and saw nothing but love and concern reflected in those beautiful eyes. It always amazed him how much emotion Kurt could convey with the simplest facial expression. But his eyes - his eyes were phenomenal.  
>Even though Kurt was finally right in front of him and every fibre of his being wanted to reach out to him, Blaine didn't know how to start. How could he tell him?<p>

Kurt could see the indecision racing across Blaine's face; and the fear. Unable to resist the need to comfort Blaine any longer, Kurt reached up and placed his hand over Blaine's. He gently pried his fingers off the steering wheel. He felt Blaine immediately tangle their fingers together. Kurt was encouraged by this and smiled softly, resting their hands in the empty space between them.

Blaine sighed and shifted slightly in his seat, looking down at their joined hands. He felt Kurt squeeze his hand, conveying his support.

Several minutes of silence ensued while Blaine was working up the strength to talk. Kurt remained quiet, continuing to hold Blaine's hand, his thumb gently stroking over the skin.  
>Blaine took a deep breath and reluctantly let go of Kurt's hand. "There's something I have to show you."<br>Before he lost the nerve, Blaine quickly shoved up his short sleeves to reveal ugly purple bruises on his upper arms.

"Blaine…" Kurt whispered, fully aware of how much those bruises looked like fingerprints. Kurt immediately wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

Blaine curled his arms around Kurt, noticing the tender and careful way Kurt was holding him. He winced when Kurt's hand stroked his lower back, and though Kurt quickly moved his hand, he refused to let go of him. Blaine only held him tighter, ignoring the knowledge that he had another bruise, and just wanting to lose himself in the feeling of his boyfriend's arms around him.

Kurt knew that Blaine and his father fought – when the man bothered to talk to his son at all – but never like this. Kurt held back tears as he confirmed, "Your Dad?"

Blaine's body shook as he nodded his head, his fingers clinging tightly to the material of Kurt's shirt. He never wanted to let go; he couldn't.

Kurt immediately pressed soft kisses to the side of Blaine's face, whispering into his ear. "I love you. I love you so much."

At Kurt's words, Blaine felt something inside him snap and he surrendered himself to all the emotions he had been holding in the past few hours. Blaine didn't know how long he cried, shaking with the pain of everything that had happened. The years of neglect and the recent physical abuse all flashed through his mind with perfect clarity. He tried to reconcile how his father could hurt him intentionally – tried to understand why he didn't see it coming after years of indifference sporadically interrupted with bouts of intense anger. He should have known. His father had never really accepted him; tolerated him perhaps, but never accepted him. Blaine wasn't even sure if his father loved him. Maybe he never had.

Kurt had no idea how long they sat in the car, just holding one another. He was currently carding his fingers through Blaine's hair in what he hoped was a soothing gesture. Blaine still had his arms wrapped around Kurt's torso, holding tightly. Eventually Blaine's body stopped shaking and his breathing started to return to normal.  
>Blaine slowly pulled back from Kurt, taking long, deep breaths. He made sure to grab Kurt's hands as Blaine closed his eyes tightly, trying to block out everything but his boyfriend. He focused on Kurt: the way Kurt held him, how safe he felt with Kurt. He was loved here; he was wanted.<p>

Blaine exhaled shakily, removing his grip on Kurt's hand in an attempt to wipe away the tears on his face inconspicuously.  
>Kurt reached toward Blaine and, with a small smile on his face, gently batted Blaine's hands away. He proceeded to kiss Blaine's face in an agonizingly tender way, trying to convey without speaking how much he loved him.<p>

Feeling Kurt's lips trail over his face in the same pattern his tears had fallen stirred something deep inside of Blaine. He was amazed and slightly overwhelmed at how much Kurt loved him; and how much he loved Kurt in return.

When Kurt pulled away from his face with a lingering kiss to the forehead, Blaine couldn't stop the way his lips quirked up into a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too," Kurt returned instantly, his thumb gently stroking Blaine's cheek. For the first time he noticed the slight disclosing on Blaine's jaw; the beginning of a bruise. Kurt gently kissed the affected area before wrapping Blaine tightly in his arms again. Blaine hugged Kurt fiercely, taking comfort in his presence, grateful for his support

It was Kurt who pulled back first this time, but not before tangling their fingers together again. "Let's go inside, hmm? I have a fantastic dinner waiting for you."

"I don't think I can eat right now." Blaine shook his head in apology "I'm sorry you wasted…"

"Don't be silly," Kurt interrupted. "If you're not hungry now, you will be later. It'll keep."  
>Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand for emphasis.<p>

"You should come inside."  
>"I…yeah. Okay."<br>As Kurt smiled that stunning smile of his that always made Blaine's heart race, Blaine felt that at least for now, in this moment, things might be okay.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N**:  
>Greetings! Thank you to all of you who have been reading LMFWIA! I'm having so much fun writing it!<br>I am so glad this hiatus is almost over! Between no Glee (or DW) it's been a long month!  
>Burt and Carole are in this chapter! YAY! Why? Because I adore them both!<p>

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 4<p>

For the first time in a long time, Kurt completely lost track of time. He had no clue how long he'd been staring blankly at the television.

The sun had set long ago and Kurt could only guess how late it was. Their phones were on the coffee table but were decidedly out of reach. Even if they weren't, Kurt refused to move until he absolutely had to, not wanting to disturb Blaine. He needed the rest.

Exhausted from the high emotions of the day, Blaine had finally succumbed to sleep and was resting in Kurt's lap. They were curled up on the couch, Kurt gently stroking Blaine's hair, the light from the television illuminating them in the otherwise dark living room.

The entire evening had been a blur. Finn had discreetly left them alone upon their return to the house and had returned from Rachel's a little while ago. He hadn't asked any questions for which Kurt was very grateful. He had to remember to thank Finn later; maybe with baked goods.

Over the evening, Blaine had recounted the ordeal with his father with startling clarity. Kurt had held him and listened, refusing to let his own tears fall. He needed to be strong for Blaine right now.

Blaine had told him everything, memories of the past painting a dismal relationship with his father: a relationship that Blaine had always hoped one day would improve. Through tears, Blaine had confessed that he didn't think it would ever happen, but he had always hoped…until today.

Blaine had spoken with such a pained voice that it physically hurt Kurt and he only held Blaine tighter in his arms, trying to convey how much he loved him.

The last several hours were spent in silence, Blaine having run out of things to say, or at least the energy to say them.  
>They remained on the couch, curled around one another, trying to find some peace in the stillness of the house. It wasn't long before fatigue washed over Blaine and he fell asleep as soon as his head settled in Kurt's lap.<p>

Kurt gently tugged a strand of one of Blaine's errant curls (that had long since broken free of its gel) and allowed himself a small smile as Blaine squeezed his knee affectionately and curled closer to Kurt's body.

Though still understandably shaken, Blaine did seem slightly better after talking. Kurt himself was still in shock, trying to process everything he had heard tonight. He knew Blaine's father was abrasive and seemed to alternate between ignoring Blaine completely and screaming at him. But he had never physically hurt him before today. Kurt felt horrid that for the briefest of moments he wished Blaine's dad would have just ignored him today as usual. It would have hurt Blaine less.

A gentle cough behind him startled Kurt out of his thoughts. Craning his neck around, Kurt noticed his Dad and Carole watching him curiously. His father had a mildly irritated look on his face.

Kurt nodded to them before gently extricating himself from Blaine. Placing a kiss on the top of Blaine's head, Kurt whispered a quick, "I'll be right back."  
>Blaine remained asleep, burrowing back into the couch, seeking out the comfortable warmth that was now gone.<p>

Kurt walked toward the kitchen, indicating for his Dad and Carole to follow him. The large clock over the oven indicated that it was almost midnight. Kurt wasn't that surprised. He sighed and turned around, not looking forward to this conversation.

Burt spoke immediately, the frustration evident in his voice. "Curfews and rules exist for a reason Kurt – why is Blaine still…"

Kurt interrupted his father, raising his hand to emphasize his point. "I know Dad, I do. I know Blaine should have left hours ago but Finn's upstairs and…" Kurt paused, taking a deep breath to steady his voice. "Something's happened…"

The tone in Kurt's voice was disconcerting. Burt frowned. Kurt looked and sounded absolutely exhausted. He looked over at Carole and saw she was thinking the same thing, and was just as worried.

They knew that Blaine and his father fought. It was hard not to notice when some days Blaine spent nearly all waking hours at the Hummel-Hudson house in a desperate attempt to avoid going home to the last possible moment. Burt knew it was as much to escape his house at it was to be with Kurt. The last several times this had happened, Burt had grudgingly allowed Blaine to crash on the couch, clearly seeing the desperation in Blaine's eyes; how much he needed Kurt.

Burt could already tell that this was different; it was worse.

Kurt wrapped his arms around himself, trying not to shake. He had to stay strong for Blaine.

"Kurt…" Carole started, seeing that Kurt was barely holding himself together.

"Blaine's Dad…" Kurt couldn't stop the tears now; they were falling whether he wanted them to or not. "His Dad…there are bruises…" Kurt took a shaky breath before whispering, "Because of our plans…and…us…"

"Oh honey…" Carole immediately enveloped Kurt in a hug which he gratefully returned, willing himself to stop crying.

Kurt pulled back after a moment, looking pleadingly up at his father. "I can't send him back tonight Dad. I can't."

Burt nodded, pulling Kurt into a fierce hug, at a loss for what to say. He could feel Kurt shaking. They hugged for a long moment, before Kurt stepped away, wiping angrily at his own tears.

Burt sighed. Of course he was going to let Blaine stay; but it wasn't that simple. Blaine would have to return to his house sometime and tomorrow would come all too soon. Furthermore Burt had the distinct impression that Kurt didn't want to let Blaine out of his sight. He wasn't sure if he was ready for the knowledge that his son and his boyfriend would be together in the same room, behind closed doors, in the same bed.

Before he could voice his concerns though, Carole abruptly spoke up. "Of course he can stay. You boys head upstairs."

Carole pointedly ignored the glare her husband was sending her, instead choosing to rub a soothing hand over Kurt's back.

Kurt smiled at Carole gratefully, and stepped toward his father and hugged him tightly again. "Thank you Dad."

Burt forced a small smile and saw Kurt do the same, though for entirely different reasons.

Kurt took a deep breath to compose himself. Wiping away his remaining tears, he headed back into the living room. Quietly padding over to the couch, Kurt leaned down, his hand gently cupping Blaine's face. He looked so peaceful sleeping that Kurt loathed waking him.

"Blaine…" he called softly, stroking his cheek for emphasis.

Blaine's eyes fluttered open in confusion, trying to focus on the face in front of him.

"Come on…" Kurt whispered, trailing his hand down Blaine's arm and tangling their fingers together. "It's time for bed…"

Still groggy, Blaine allowed Kurt to pull him up and lead him by the hand upstairs.

* * *

><p>Review? Pretty please? 3<p> 


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N**

OMG! It has been months and months since the last update and I am so sorry. Let me assure you that this fic is not abandoned! I have every intention of finishing it. I have chronic health issues and it's been more difficult than usual to get any writing done on LMFWIA.

Thank you so much to those of you who have stayed with me! And to those new to this story, enjoy! ^_^

And just a reminder that this story takes place in the summer between S2 & S3.

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER 5 <span>

Watching the boys head upstairs, Burt shook his head in frustration. The sound of Kurt's closing door echoed loudly in his ears and it took all the strength in him not to charge upstairs and reopen that door.

He understood that Kurt and Blaine wanted to be together right now, especially considering the circumstances. Still, the knowledge of this and the reality were two very different things. They were two young teenage boys behind a closed door. Burt knew all too well what could happen.

Sighing, Burt turned to Carole and was surprised to see her glaring at him.  
>"Before you say <em>anything<em>," Carole intoned, intentionally repeating the same words Kurt had said earlier. "Think about this."  
>Burt managed to look affronted.<p>

Carole cocked an eyebrow at him, raising her fingers to count off her points. "One, Though Blaine wasn't supposed to be here, they both remained downstairs and not in Kurt's room. Two, Kurt trusted you enough to tell you the truth of what's going on and asked to let him stay over." The unspoken _and didn't sneak him_ _in_ was all too obvious to Burt.

"Three," Carole continued, "…despite trying to convince yourself otherwise, you actually like Blaine, and I'd go as far to say you see him as part of the family already. You trust him like you trust Kurt. And they need each other tonight."

Burt shifted his feet slightly and Carole smiled, knowing Burt's resolve was cracking. "And fourth," she continued, stepping closer to her husband and placing a hand on his arm, "Do you really think that they have anything on their minds tonight other than talking and maybe some sleep?"

Burt's mouth quirked into a half-smile; Carole was right – she usually was.

Carole smiled, reaching up for a quick kiss on the lips. "See? Told you so…"

Burt smiled for a moment before the weight of tonight's news settled over him again. What were they going to do tomorrow? He rubbed a hand wearily over his face. "Okay. Tomorrow we all sit down and talk. All four of us."

* * *

><p>It wasn't until the door clicked shut behind him that Blaine finally processed that he was in Kurt's room. Everything still felt hazy around the edges from sleep; he didn't even remember climbing the stairs.<p>

Blaine stood in the middle of the room at a loss for what to do or say. He didn't want to have to deal with anything right now. He was so exhausted.

The stress of the day only made him want to succumb to unconsciousness again and it was that thought that finally propelled him to the bed. Blaine collapsed on the edge of the mattress and sighed heavily, rubbing his hands over his face. Everything felt like too much right now.

The bed dipped and he felt Kurt sit beside him. Blaine immediately curled into his boyfriend, burrowing his head into Kurt's neck.

Kurt wrapped an arm around his back, mindful of the bruises and tried to silently convey his love and support. He didn't know what to do to make this better for Blaine.

It seemed as if Blaine had ideas of his own as he started pressing lazy kisses to the side of his boyfriend's neck.

Kurt wanted to protest but the insistent way Blaine was mouthing at his neck was quickly becoming distracting. Kurt instinctively tilted his head, his hand grasping on to the material of Blaine's shirt, as those brief kisses turned into long, hot, open mouthed drags of skin. It was all Kurt could to do to supress a moan.

As he felt Blaine's lips quirk up into a small smile, Kurt wasn't sure he entirely succeeded.

Blaine's lips trailed upwards and latched onto the patch of skin just below his ear and this time Kurt knew he moaned aloud.

"Blaine…" Kurt whispered breathlessly, opening eyes he didn't realize he had closed.

He felt one last kiss placed to his neck before Blaine raised his head to look at his boyfriend. Kurt started at the intensity of Blaine's gaze on him; there were so many emotions reflected in the depth of those beautiful hazel eyes.

Kurt felt more than heard the whispered _thank you_ before Blaine's lips covered his. It was a gentle kiss that couldn't have lasted more than a second but it left Kurt reeling, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. He would never get used to the way that Blaine kissed him. It was as if Blaine were trying to convince him that he was the most precious person in the entire universe.

Kurt was starting to believe it.

But Blaine pulled away with a sigh and once again rested his head in the crook of Kurt's neck, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist.

The sudden knock at the door startled them both but Blaine immediately tensed and tightened his hold around Kurt.

Kurt placed a brief kiss to the top of Blaine's head. The tension and exhaustion was practically radiating off Blaine and Kurt knew that his boyfriend couldn't handle anymore drama tonight. Kurt knew that his dad or Carole wouldn't separate them but it seemed Blaine thought otherwise.

"Come in Carole." Kurt called out softly.

Carole quietly opened the door, an amused smile on her face. "How did you know it was me?"

Kurt allowed himself a brief smile. "You can hear Finn a mile away and Dad wouldn't have knocked."

Carole laughed lightly at that as she indicated the items in her hand. "I thought you boys might like some water to last the night."

As she set down the bottles, Kurt noticed how she discreetly placed some ibuprofen nearby as well.

Kurt smiled appreciatively at her, knowing it would save him a trip for when Blaine needed some more

Carole looked between Kurt and Blaine, noticing how fragile and sad Blaine looked.

"Blaine…" Carole spoke gently. "There are some extra towels across the hall in the linen closet if you want a shower and help yourself to any food if you get hungry, okay?"

It was Carole's lingering question that made Blaine wearily raise his head from Kurt's neck. He met Carole's gaze and attempted a smile though it's likely it came out more as a grimace. "Thank you. I…" Blaine sighed. "Thanks for letting me stay."

Carole noted that Blaine looked far more exhausted than he should after having slept the past several hours. She had to repress the urge to hug him. "Anytime sweetie."

As Carole shut the door behind her, Kurt was unable to quell the surge of affection he had for his step-mother and father. They were so supportive of everything and everyone in his life. He only wished Blaine could have the same.

Kurt hugged Blaine briefly before speaking again. "Let's find you something to wear tonight, hmm?" Blaine nodded and reluctantly removed his arms from around Kurt.

Kurt darted back and forth across his room, opening drawers as he searched for some of the clothes he knew Blaine had left in the house over the summer. He would often come straight to the Hummel-Hudson house after his shifts at Six Flags and ended up having several changes of clothes here. Neither of them were very fond of the costume Blaine needed to wear all day; Blaine in particular couldn't wait to shower and change into something that was far more comfortable.

Finding suitable shorts and a shirt, as well as a change of clothes for tomorrow (which he quickly placed in the en-suite bathroom), Kurt made his way over to Blaine.

"These should work fine. Why don't you get changed and then we can watch a movie or something?" Kurt suggested, trying to project as much optimism as he could into his voice. He smiled warmly at Blaine, who just stared at the pile of clothes as they were placed on his lap.

"Be right back," Kurt told him as he excused himself to the bathroom to change. He looked back before closing the door to see Blaine sitting, unmoving, staring at nothing.

* * *

><p>Blaine sat on the edge of the bed staring at his clothes. He just wanted this day to be over. It was all too much right now. All he wanted was to curl into Kurt's comforting embrace and try to forget everything. But Blaine didn't think that was possible; too much had happened today. He had no idea what he was supposed to do now; how was he supposed to process all of this?<p>

The inevitable dawn of morning did little to comfort Blaine. He knew that Burt and Carole would surely want to speak with him. The thought of directly confronting the situation with his father over eggs and toast was something Blaine didn't think he was ready for.

Still, he knew he owed Burt and Carole the truth - it was the least he could do as they let him crash at the house (yet again). But Blaine wasn't sure if he had the strength needed to recount what had happened again. He was both physically and emotionally exhausted.

Trying to push thoughts of tomorrow out of his mind, Blaine thought of Kurt and how thankful he was for his support. Blaine knew for a fact that he never would have made it through the day without Kurt's support. He didn't know what he would do without him.

Despite the Hummel's generosity, Blaine was surprised Burt was allowing him to spend the night in Kurt's room. The other times he had spent the night he was told in no uncertain terms he was to stay on the couch. Blaine suspected that Carole was responsible for Burt's sudden change of mind and he couldn't be more grateful. He needed Kurt so desperately right now.

The sound of running water coming from the bathroom startled Blaine out of his thoughts. He wondered how long he had been sitting here staring at the clothes in front of him; clothes that he just realized were his own. Blaine quickly changed into the tankand shorts; he had been looking for these shorts this afternoon before everything had spiralled out of control. He didn't even remember leaving them here. Blaine sighed heavily as he folded his clothes and placed them on the corner of Kurt's dresser.

As he turned around, one of Kurt's numerous pictures caught his eye. It was a photo he had seen many times before but tonight he felt compelled to pick it up. Blaine trailed his fingers over the length of the basic silver frame that contained a young Kurt and his father. Kurt was about seven years old – a few months after his mother had died. Burt and Kurt were in the backyard, the sun shining above them with what looked to be a tea party in progress.

Even as a child, Kurt's fashion sense was impeccable; he was dressed in a stylish suite and matching bowtie. Both Kurt and his father had impossibly wide smiles on their faces and Blaine's heart ached with the unfairness of it all.

Blaine can't remember a time when his father ever looked that happy with him. Craig Anderson had never been the most demonstrative of men to begin with, but after Blaine came out, his father seemed to just shut down. Uttering the words _I'm gay_ seemed to stop any sort of affection and tolerance his parents had for him, especially his father's. Blaine suddenly found that nothing he did was ever good enough, special enough; nothing he did could ever make his parents proud.

Yet here Burt was, happy and smiling at his son like nothing was wrong at all…even though they had suffered a horrible loss. Why couldn't his own father show him even the smallest amount of affection like what he could see so plainly in the picture? All Blaine wanted was for his father to accept and love him. After today though, Blaine felt certain it would never happen.

* * *

><p>Kurt exited the bathroom, his gaze quickly focusing on Blaine standing in front of his dresser. Even though his back was to him, Kurt instantly knew the picture Blaine was holding and knew without a doubt that Blaine was comparing his relationship with his father to Kurt's.<p>

Kurt stepped behind Blaine and pressed up against him, arms wrapping around his stomach. Blaine immediately leaned back into the familiar warmth, his free hand covering Kurt's.

Kurt rested his chin on Blaine's shoulder and just held him, waiting.

Blaine sighed and put the picture down, turning in Kurt's arms and hugging him fiercely.

"Your Dad's amazing," Blaine murmured into Kurt's shoulder.

"He is." Kurt said simply.

Blaine lips ghosted over the curve of Kurt's neck. He's always adored Kurt's neck and tonight he's unable to stop seeking it out. Kurt's scent is always so strong there and when Blaine inhales, it feels like home. He tightens his arms around Kurt, unwilling to let go of the one person in his life that accepts him – all of him – and loves him just the same.

"Come on," Kurt whispers after several long moments. "Let's get some sleep." Gently disentangling himself from Blaine, Kurt shuts off the lights and watches as Blaine tentatively sits on the edge of the bed.

Blaine knows he won't be able to sleep tonight. Everything is just so wrong right now.  
>What was supposed to be a fun, relaxing day with his boyfriend turned out to be the exact opposite.<p>

Blaine exhaled heavily and felt the bed dip beside him - and as Kurt's hand slipped into his, Blaine was powerless to stop the small smile that tugged at the corner of his lips. _Kurt_. No matter what was going on, he had Kurt in his life and that could never be wrong.

He allowed Kurt to tug him further up onto the bed and they wiggled around for a few moments, trying to find a comfortable position. Blaine snuggled back into Kurt's arms, smiling as he felt his boyfriend's arm wrap around his torso, his long fingers settling on his stomach. He always felt so safe and protected when Kurt held him like this.

They lay on top of the sheets, the weather still too humid despite the late hour. Yet they both immediately tangled their legs together so every part of their bodies were connected.  
>Kurt placed several brief kisses to the nape of Blaine's neck and Blaine sighed contentedly, lacing their fingers together.<p>

The silence in the room was only disturbed by that of their quiet breathing. Just as Blaine was starting to relax in Kurt's arms he tensed again, the fear of the unknown abruptly overwhelming him. "What do I do now?" Blaine whispered into the silence. The air suddenly felt thicker, more hostile with the weight of tomorrow looming over him. "What am I supposed to do tomorrow?"

Kurt pressed another, longer kiss on Blaine's neck before answering. "You do nothing. All you need to think about right now is getting some sleep. We'll deal with tomorrow later." Kurt put as much conviction into his words as possible, tightening the arms he had around Blaine reassuringly. "Just sleep."  
>Blaine exhaled shakily as he nodded and closed his eyes. If he couldn't sleep he could at least rest, knowing Kurt was there with him: Kurt who believed in him; who loved him.<p>

He focused on Kurt and the way he could feel his chest rise and fall behind him. Before long Blaine found himself synching his breathing to match. The way Kurt's arms held on to him so securely and the way their fingers were entwined slowly started to pull him towards unconsciousness.

And when he did finally fall asleep, it was with the certain knowledge that he was loved and safe, wrapped in Kurt's protective embrace.


End file.
